


Confessions at the Drive-In

by happylilthought



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought
Summary: A little one-shot where Alex confides in Charlie about his kiss with Zach.
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Confessions at the Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: If you end up liking this little one-shot, let me know! This is the first fanfic I’ve written in about five years, so I’d really love the feedback! I have an idea for some smutty Chalex, and want to write more fics in general for them, so I hope I’ve done them justice, and promise to keep doing so in the future. XO <3]

“When are you gonna tell me the full story about kissing Zach?” 

“There’s nothing to tell, it was embarrassing.” Alex quipped, fumbling with his hoodie, zipping it up in the breeze. 

Charlie scoffed, gazing at the wide projector screen as ‘A Knight’s Tale’ played in the background. 

Hands down, the drive-in is far more intimate than a movie theatre where you’re crammed into too-small seats and surrounded by strangers who spill their drinks on your shoes, or talk through the entire film. Drive-ins are superior. What’s more intimate than sitting in someone’s car for four hours, if it’s a double feature, and having to make conversation? You can’t get away from it at a drive-in - It’s just you, and them, and whatever snacks you snuck in because you’re too cheap to go to the concession booth. Although, Charlie had diligently bought his snacks at the concession booth ahead of time to make sure his employer got the revenue they needed. 

As hot as Heath Ledger was, Charlie wasn’t really paying attention - he was far too invested in the fact that Alex had agreed to the drive-in theatre date and was far more interested in learning about his boyfriend’s past trials with love. 

“Obviously not. I’ve kissed you. I know I’m not the best at definitions, but you’re captivating, and not in a bad way.” 

“...Actually, that’s the right word.” Alex paused, strained to stammer a response, hiding his hands in his sleeves.

Charlie smiled warmly, “That’s how I feel around you all the time. Lost for words. Lost for breath. Feels good doesn’t it?” He teased, elbowing Alex’s ribs and shifting to clasp Alex’s fingers, nudging them out of his sweater. “Come on, you can tell me. I won’t judge.”

Alex relented, lacing his fingers with Charlie’s and snuggling into him in the bed of the pick-up truck. “Wouldn’t you rather watch Heath Ledger swindle Paul Bettany into writing him a love letter to Jocelyn?” He taunted, resting his head against Charlie’s chest. “This was your idea, after all.”

“Yeah, but how else was I going to seduce you into spending the night with me? ‘Brokeback Mountain’ seemed a bit of a stretch.” Charlie teased, moving his arm to wrap around Alex’s back, pulling the older boy into him. 

“I really don’t like camping anymore.” Alex smirked, curling into Charlie’s embrace.  
Charlie’s eyes widened, “What about my camp cookies?” 

Alex reassured him, squeezing his hand, and rubbing his thumb against Charlie’s knuckles. “Those, I like. Even if they’re made by a cannabiseur.” 

Charlie tilted his chin down, pressing a light kiss to Alex’s head. “Good. I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

The two lied in silence for a few minutes, watching Jocelyn recite Geoffrey’s billet-doux. 

“Zach saw me.” Alex sighed, “He knew what I’d been through, and how much I was hurting and he helped me… I just - it was stupid - I thought he…”

Charlie felt Alex recoil from his hold. “Hey, It’s not stupid.”

“No it was, I was caught up in the moment, and thought there was more to it.” Alex exhaled, lifting his head to look Charlie in the eyes. “I didn’t have much experience. I’d really only dated Jessica, and I didn’t have much of a track record before the - you know - so I guess I was seeing things that weren’t there, making it out to be something it wasn’t.” He shrugged, squeezing Charlie’s hand. 

“Alex, there’s nothing wrong with what you did, or thought. Zach’s your friend, and sometimes you fall for your friends. And sometimes they don’t like you back.” Charlie offered some reassurance, shifting all his attention to Alex’s withdrawn demeanour. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t make it any less awkward.” Alex sighed, stroking Charlie’s hand. “He was helping me forget, and caring about me, and not just out of obligation…. I just got caught up in it - we’d been drinking - and kissed him and he didn’t totally push me away, but it was still embarrassing.” Alex confessed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and focusing his attention away from Charlie’s eyes. “I mean, at least we still hung out after, and nothing really changed between us, but i just felt really stupid for not seeing Zach wasn’t into me, like that.” 

Charlie frowned, visibly upset by Alex’s disesteem. “ Alex... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I was just curious when you brought it up after prom.” He swallowed back a crack in his voice, and started stroking Alex’s back. 

“Yeah that was just a joke. I’m over it. I mean, I ended up figuring some of my shit out when I started seeing Winston - even though that was a mess.” Alex scoffed, shifting his weight to lean on his elbow beside Charlie. “I wasn’t okay with who I was, who I was attracted to - not for a long time. I learned from that.” Alex paused, letting go of Charlie’s hand to place his own behind the boy’s neck. “And from you.” Alex smiled, his lips curling softly as he leaned in to press a kiss to Charlie’s lips. 

Charlie relaxed as Alex’s lips embraced his, tightening his hold against Alex’s waist as he kissed him back earnestly. How Alex could ever feel like he wasn’t good enough simply floored him. He’d spent months pining after this mosaic of a human being. Despite the jagged edges and shattered pieces, Alex was a beautiful masterpiece that Charlie would never dream of changing.

“Alex-”

“Mmm, not done kissing you yet.” He taunted, pressing a few more kisses to Charlie’s lips, forehead and cheek. 

Charlie blushed, tilting his head into Alex’s hand resting on his cheek. “Sorry to interrupt.” He smiled, watching the older boy’s smirk grow wider.

“What is so important that you have to break up our almost-makeout session in your truck?” Alex teased, gesturing to the metal bed they were lying in. 

“You. You’re so important.” Charlie smiled endearingly, moving his free hand to rest against the nape of Alex’s neck, softly brushing his fingers through Alex’s hair. “You are the strongest person I know. I know we haven’t talked a lot about everything, but the way you are with Tyler, and our friends - You are so supportive and brave, and I have always admired that. I have always cared about you, and tried not to make it so obvious, trust me, that was hard to do. You’ve come a long way, and I know thinking about your past hurts, and makes you remember the things you don’t like about yourself, but that is not all that you are.” 

Alex shied away from the compliments, but Charlie kept them rolling. “You are so much more than that, Alex. I uh - as much as I am this happy, occasionally confident guy, I wasn’t always. I also made mistakes, and some of them were recently when I didn’t stand up for what’s right, and just went along with whatever Monty and the guys did. Not everyone does, but people can change, and become better. I learned a lot from you, too, and I want to keep doing that. I want to keep sharing experiences with you, good and bad. I like having you in my life, and want more of you in it.”

Alex pulled Charlie in closer, kissing him tenderly. “I fucking love you, Charlie.”

Charlie’s cheeks darkened at Alex’s reaction, a brief flash of teeth shone as his smile widened. “I love you too.” Charlie leaned into Alex’s hold, catching his bottom lip between his own, lingering just a bit too long to entice a moan from the older boy. His hand moved from the small of Alex’s back into the rear pocket of his jeans. “We’re not even watching this movie. Do you want to get out of here?” He suggested, giving Alex’s ass a squeeze.

“Please.” Alex breathed, nodding as Charlie’s lips moved down his neck, and his fingers toyed with the waistline of Alex’s jeans. Alex gripped his boyfriend’s hair, pushing his body into Charlie’s, aching for more friction.

Instead, Charlie removed his hands from Alex’s waist, and nudged Alex’s hand off his head as he pulled away. “Well then, better get back in the truck.” He smirked, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead and shifting his weight to help Alex up and out of the flatbed and into the front seat.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: If you end up liking this little one-shot, let me know! This is the first fanfic I’ve written in about five years, so I’d really love the feedback! I have an idea for some smutty Chalex, and want to write more fics in general for them, so I hope I’ve done them justice, and promise to keep doing so in the future. XO <3]


End file.
